Eo Locus
by Frozen Mask
Summary: Arthur has a new invention. He showed it one day at the world meeting in front of everyone. Then something went wrong. An adventure that crosses every possible impossibility. Secret desires and true feelings arise.
1. Travel Seat, Refraction I: The Invention

**Eo Locus**

* * *

The Travel Seat

_Refraction I_: **The Invention**

* * *

Smokes gush out from the newly fixed pipette. A silhouette of a man plumbing and remodeling a rusty flat iron while assembling other small tools around. He reached for the wires and wrap it in a circular motion, connecting and clipping it to each corner. Soon he used electric drills and hand braces. His skin was already stained by dirt and oil as beads of sweat ran down on his forehead. His strong and durable iron mask he wore prevented him to inhale the smoke around him.

When he realized he was done, a smile crept unto his lips as he stared proudly at his work.

"This time, Japan will salute me for this.." he let out an impulsive laugh as he took off the mask and inhaled a lot of smoke. He coughed, while hopelessly putting back the mask to his face. He sighed in relief.

"Just watch out world!" he shouted gleefully.

* * *

Everyone attended the meeting. France simply sipped his tea while winking at Seychelles, Sweden keep staring at Finland mumbling, "_Wife.._"

Belarus was glaring at China while Russia was hiding behind his chair. Lithuania keep fidgeting while Canada was talking to Cuba. Greece was simply dozing off while Turkey keep poking him at his cheek. Egypt was glancing at the sleeping face of Greece enviously.

Germany was gently tapping the table while Italy ate his pasta. Norway keep bugging on Iceland while Japan was clicking on his camera as Spain gave a blushing Lovino a tomato to munch on. America suddenly stood and presented a slide of unusual pictures of the modern world.

"Everyone, let's talk about me saving everyone from possible war-" he was interrupted by Denmark who raised his hand gleefully.

"Isn't someone is missing?" he asked, startling everyone.

America was about to say something but he was interrupted, again.

"Good morrow everyone!" Britain yelled as he burst opened the large oak doors.

"Why is everyone keep interrupting me?!" America complained as Britain sauntered past him while carrying a wagon with a luggage hidden under a cloth. "What's that?" America asked as Britain had a wide grin plastered on his face.

Britain coughed, earning everyone's attention on him, excluding Greece who was still dozing off but not before Turkey nudged him hard on his head which snapped him awake. "Presenting.." Britain keep smiling widely as he grabbed the cloth. "-my new invention for the century!"

The cloth slipped off from the wagon and it revealed an unevenly shaped metal that looked like an upgraded house iron, with an old bronze helmet rested on the top that serves as its silly hat and silly mini swords pierced on the iron designed on each side. America blinked as the others stared confusedly at the thing.

Then, there was this long period of stunned silence.

**.**

**.**

.

.

"What's that Egerisu~" Feliciano was the first one to break the silence.

Soon America laughed hysterically and everyone followed. "Pffftt..What is that thing? It never could be a new invention for you. What are you going to do with it, sell it to a circus?" he joked as Britain went red as his hopes of impressing were crushed.

"Hey! At least I made this with great effort!" he shouted as everyone's laughter roared louder excluding Greece, Japan, Feliciano, Sweden, Norway and Russia.

"But what if it works?" Japan defended in a whisper, but half of the people laughing heard him. Britain eyes lit up as he gave him a thank you stare.

"Then how will it works? Heck we don't even know what kind of invention is that!" Poland snapped back in a retort.

"Then~ Why won't we ask Egerisu~?" Italy reasoned calmly. With this, Britain's hope slowly came back.

"Ahem.." he coughed. "This _'invention'_ of mine as you say it, produces electricity that will stretched endlessly in vibration of distances. Simply this may reached everything beyond space once used and communicate in waves," he explained as everyone blinked in chorus, for the second time around.

"So how will be it used? Does it need a material to be switched on?" Germany was interested in the invention. He planned long on using communication without limits.

_'So basically, even where am I in the earth, down or under, still it can be reached? Cool!'_ he thought as he slowly leaned his face to listen more.

"It had one button only. It only needs to be pressed once to switch it on," he answered. China was confused.

"So it does not have any switch off button?" he asked by raising one of his brows.

"Eto..It needs to be pressed twice to switch it off? Probably," he stated unsure, everyone stared at him in doubt. He sweat-dropped, thinking that if he doesn't prove it, everyone will turn back against him.

"It's true!" he defended himself. "See, I'll show you.." he trailed as he carried the invention on the round table. He began to switch it on as it produces vast amount of running electricity. Everyone stared at it agape.

Soon, everything shook as almost all of their hands were glued in force as if it was magnetized by it.

A bright light engulfed them.

Sealand took Sweden and Finland's hand tightly, Italy clutched Germany's shoulders as if his life was on stake, so is the same as to Finland to Norway's and Romano to Spain's. Russia grabbed China's ponytail as Belarus grabbed Russia's scarf with Ukraine. Latvia and Lithuania hid behind Poland as Netherlands pulled Belgium closer to him.

Hungary tried to reach Austria but her hands would not move. Liechtenstein leaned closer to Switzerland in fear, while Turkey pounced Greece on the table with his body.

Prussia keep on shouting without realizing that he was already kicking France's hips hard, which caused France to spit blood as he jolted in pain whenever Prussia's kick hit him various of times. America simply stared as Cuba mumbled incoherently. Canada had cast a worried look at France's hopeless situation.

Then everything blurred as everyone disappeared at the once noisy round table.

* * *

America's head was pounding. He felt a stir under him when he remembered what happened before. "W-where am I?" he mumbled as a violent earthquake snapped him awake. He glanced at his surroundings.

People were shouting, and running past them in panic. America stared confused.

Up ahead him, a gigantic naked human-like creature with a bigger head than its body ran in a slowly motion- but not too slowly to their direction. Soon he heard a shout from one of the crowds that ran past by him.

"What are you doing?! If you want to live, run!" he quickly said as America froze in confusion.

"Oww, what happened.." he heard a mumbled statement under him. "Why are you at top of me? Get off you idiot!" France shouted as he tried to wiggle out free. America simply stood away from him as he scanned his surroundings.

"Why are people running?.." he trailed as he noticed the upcoming creature. "And why is there a creature like that?!" France jolted at the mere sight. Soon more of these creatures popped up, but they appeared differently and some of them carried a huge boulder and threw at their direction.

But the rocks simply flew over them and landed on the different crowds who were running at their sides, merely avoided them. They were sandwiched on these boulders and blood gushed around like a lemon juice on the ground, but only it was red.

One of the creatures was near them by merely a foot as it reached his hands to them and almost grabbed them but a person stepped in and slashed the giant's hand.

"Are you okay?" the person asked by them.

He was in a somewhat military uniform in a green cape with a winged symbol of black and white imprinted on its back. More of these kind of person jump out from the roof, tied by strings that moved as they neared the giants and slayed them each on the nape of the neck.

Soon, another giant neared them and grabbed the soldier in cape who was protecting him and France. The giant gripped tightly the soldier by its huge hand and blood spurted out from this soldier's body. Some of the blood landed on America's and France's face and hair.

The giant seems unsatisfied as its lips widen in grin. It opened its mouth and crushed the soldier's body from his hips and down under. The soldier merely screamed it pain as he stabbed the giant's nose hopelessly by its weapon.

"Soon you guys will be wipe out.." the soldier clenched its teeth as the giant's eyeballs rolled down to stare at him. The soldier's face turned from pain to anger as he shouted. "-BY THE HERD OF HUMANITY WHO WILL WIN OVER BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" the giant's teeth crushed the soldier's hips completely. And the soldier fell bleeding with the upper half of his body to the ground.

Strings of metal hit by the neck of the giant to the wall as a man swiftly cut the nape of the giant. The giant stumbled backwards as it laid on the ground with a very loud thud. The man, who pulled the string, landed on the giant's head and glanced at the fallen soldier.

"Levi-heichou.." the soldier lastly said before he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

"Your sacrifice was not vain," the man whispered as he turned at looked at America and France.

His sharp eyes stared the two as no words came from his mouth. The wind simply blow by them and his two weapons glinted under the glow of the orange sunset. Silver was tainted with crimson red.


	2. Travel Seat, Refraction II: Trainee

**Eo Locus**

* * *

The Travel Seat

_Refraction II_: **Trainee  
**

* * *

America silently watched the short man. France's head was full of questions, he feels like exploding. Soon, the giant that the mysterious man landed on, rapidly turned into vapor and dust. Its bones were seen as it continuously turned into nothingness. Levi shot a sharp glare at the two.

"Who are you brats?" he said coolly.

France snapped at the man's attitude. "Hey! Watch your mouth you _fucking_ bastard-" America covered France's mouth with his hand as he looked at the man apologetically.

"Sorry for this idiot's words-" he held his other free hand on his head and rubbed it.

France squirmed and bit his finger. America screamed in pain as he moved away his hand and nurse it.

France held a _'hmph!'_ before he growled at Levi angrily. "You know what? I am one of best country of the world yet you-" he stated proudly but was cut off by the man.

"You know what also?" Levi stated sarcastically. "I have no time for a spoiled brat like you. I suggest either you run or stay and be killed by the Titans. Take care of your partner, brat," he spat and left.

France stomped his feet on the ground angrily, like a spoilt child ignored by his formerly doting parents. America swore he would laugh if he was on different situation. But he was confused by the place the moment he regained his consciousness. And maybe France was too, but on the other hand, France chose to deal the current situation by his prideful self- his usual attitude used most of as far as America remembered.

America suddenly decided to follow that man- well whatever his name was, and fled out of the place, while grabbing France's hair as he ran.

"Where do you think you're going?!" France asked as he clutched his hair for it started to feel painful.

"Where you say? Out of this place," America replied.

"Where?! Do you think you will know how to get out of this crappy place by running?!" France shouted at the top of his lungs. America suddenly halted fervently as he realized that for once in his life, France was right.

"You know you surprise me in such rare times," America mumbled and thankfully, France didn't hear him.

America glanced around and saw some soldiers jumping out from the houses until he noticed a large crowd of people swarming together at a nearby, gigantic wall-gate. "I think that's the place!" America started to run again but this time, he was no longer holding France for he unexpectedly followed him.

* * *

Fifteen days have passed. Only a few among the people survived the attack. The food that was prepared for them, was all consumed. Everyone's in crisis. People are trap in guilt, sadness or either madness. Some where killing each other, and some killed themselves.

No food, no water.

France and America sat by a dark corner, near the stinky dam. America was doing his weird, unexplainable calling. France was mocking America for his idiot brains. Seems he was calling for an alien named Tony. But to no avail. They both lied down and sulked in.

"Hungary, I want some Turkey.." France muttered. America blinked confusedly.

"But that Austria's tomboy ex-wife ain't even here, and Greece's lover too," he told France.

France groaned in response. "You don't get it, don't you?" France asked.

"No."

"Can't you see it's an idiomatic expression? Idiot."

"Nah, I still don't get it," was America's simple response.

"Damn you.." France cursed him.

Another seven days had passed. The surviving crowds were used as bait into the weird giants. Only sobbing, angry children and some young adults are left. But the price of the crowds' sacrifice was what brought them enough food stock to last for more than two months.

"AHH! My hair, my body, MY BEAUTY! I'm dirty and smelly! This is worser than the July Revolution and in World War one and two!" he shouted, making a fuss.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you tell me you were cross-dressing fabulously, revolting your enemies?!" America shouted back. Silence engulfed to both of them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So that's the reason why you had no victories at all," America mumbled in disbelief as France glanced at him with a tear-eyed face. America sweat-dropped. Then the thought occurred to him.

"Wait, did England knew about this?" America asked as France just shrugged in response.

"How about the other countries?" he asked more as France shrugged again.

"Damn." America muttered cursedly.

* * *

Every survivor were evacuated to what they call the inner wall. The healthy ones where forced to join the military training. Then that is where it starts.

The hot, blazing sun pierced through their skin. They were wearing khaki pants and a brown jacket with a big symbol of two swords clashing. A higher ranking legion- the commander for the newbies, was testing the lined up trainees. America and France were far behind. They were many blonds and dark haired trainees. The commander were shouting and testing each trainee, except one particular man.

_Munch. Munch. Munch. Chew._

Then the commander's attention shifted to a brunette girl who was currently eating a newly steamed potato. Everybody sweat-dropped at the girl when she had the courage to gave the commander an uneven share. The day was getting late as almost every trainee was staring at the window, looking over the running brunette.

The rest was chattering, discussing their future ranks. America and France were outside, observing the fireflies. Then three men entered in, bickering like they were very close friends. One man played at the bald man who is shorter than him.

"Kirschstein, stop! I said stop!" he complained.

"Now, now, we need to rest before the commander even notices us," a man with freckled spots calmly told the bickering two. He seems to have a gentle expression and an oozing kindness. Then the three noticed the two watching them intently.

"Hi," the freckled spotted man waved them a hand. America stared at the Kirschstein man before nudging France in the elbows. "Ow," France muttered.

"Doesn't that Kirschstein man looked somewhat like Prussia? Except the the hair and eyes though," he whispered to France. As France glanced back and forth to America and the Kirschstein man.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Kirschstein gave him a glare. The freckled man just patted him and said, "Don't worry about him. It's his usual self. I'm Marco Brott by the way. What are your names if I may ask?"

"I'm Alfred Jones, and he is Francis Bonnefoy," America introduced him.

France leaned in and whispered to America, "That Marco looked a lot like Frederick of Prussia," America blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure, I saw a glimpse of him when he was still young.. or was it his son?" France stated.

"Hey, what's your name, Kirschstein man?" America asked out loud.

The bald youth grunted and broke free of Kirschstein's hold. "His name is Jean." At the mentioning of the name, France held his breath and shifted uncomfortably. America noticed this, and he was about to ask when Kirschstein smacked the bald youth's head.

"You stated my name wrong! My name's pronounced as _/Jon/_, not _/Jen/_! Hear it? Jon!" he shouted out.

"Shut up or I well tell that attractive woman that you have feelings for her," the bald youth fought back.

"Damn you Connie Springer!" they chased around, leaving Marco, and the two countries.

France sighed in relief as the memories of a woman burned to death faded in his mind. He almost got himself suffocated. America suddenly turned away and stared at the darkened sky.

When will they get out from this mess? He thought out silently.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here. Some may appear in real life's history but don't take it too seriously.**


End file.
